ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaoru Hu-Fung
Backstory Kaoru was born to Akisada and Emiri Hu-Fung. His father was originally from the low-class Akagi Family but changed his surname to that of Hu-Fung so that he would be associated with the Imperial Hu-Fung Family. Despite this, Kaoru was always poor in his childhood and was generally ungrateful and discontent with his life. He always wanted to eventually sit on the Crimson Throne as Ruler of the Hu-Fung Clan, but this was very unlikely to happen. When he participated in 'The Test' at age 12, he was to be made into a Sorcerer and began intense training to master his Forbidden Magic . When Kaoru was fifteen, his lover, Kanna Matsuri confessed her feelings to him, and he put up a façade of returned feelings and agreed to date her. When the two were eighteen, Kanna accidentally became pregnant with Kaoru's child, and Kaoru tried to convince her to "Get rid of it." But Kanna refused, and immediately broke up, and this angered Kaoru, who didn't want to "Waste" his money on his new daughter, Kotomi. When it was announced that Princess Meilan Hu-Fung was now of age to marry, Kaoru saw it as an opportunity and claimed that he had ties to the General, Hideshi Ashitomi. Kaoru soon charmed Akifauno and Akari Hu-Fung, the Clan Leaders to allow him to marry Meilan. After marrying Meilan, Kaoru hooked up with Kayoko Ashitomi, the daughter of Hideshi Ashitomi, to make his lie a twisted reality, in away. Just as he had planned, Kayoko fell pregnant and gave birth to his son, Fumihiko Ashitomi, and Kayoko claimed that the child belonged to her fiance, Hayato Azhimiku. Soon after the birth of Fumihiko, Meilan became pregnant with his son, Lee. A year later, she gave birth to his second son, Ren, and after that, his only daughter, Mai. Two years after Mai's birth, Meilan gave birth to his last son, Sora. Kaoru grew to be very prideful of his firstborn son, Lee but wasn't all that impressed by the skills of his other children as they grew older. To him, Ren was a miserable failure, and while he was slightly impressed by Mai, Sora was a mere assassin. Kaoru was much more interested in Sora's rival, Arata Kazoku, and quickly got Arata to trust him. Following the death of Akifauno, he and Meilan became the new leaders, and out of spite, Kaoru had Kanna publicly executed. After Sora was betrothed to the likes of Izanami Ozai, Sora didn't want to marry her, and while Kaoru was disappointed in his son's choice, he allowed Sora to back out of the marriage. However, Kamé and Asuja Ozai- Izanami's parents-- insisted on her marrying Sora. Not wanting to get on the Ozai Family's bad side, Kaoru let Meilan handle the marriage negotiations. However, Kamé and Asuja soon died and all of Izanami's siblings faced execution at Izanami's orders. Kaoru saw that Izanami was becoming very influential in court, and Kaoru grew to like her. Izanami also seemed to at rather flirtatious around him, and eventually, the two hooked up, Izanami falling pregnant. After finding out that she was pregnant, she blatantly used her unborn child as blackmail against him, and Kaoru had no choice but to make her Head Advisor for the clan, removing Lee from the position. Soon enough, the Blade of Masahiru was stolen by Rendi and Peiyi Sykow. However, he was at the Ancient Library of Domu along with Mai during the incident. When he returned, Meilan was hospitalised after being injured by Dragon Fire. With Meilan injured, Kaoru became the temporary leader of the clan, and days after his coronation, he received a letter. This letter was a letter from the 'Invoker', who asked Kaoru to donate the forces of the Hu-Fung Clan to the Black Lotus, along with both the Alto and Bygonbourne Clans. Kaoru quickly talked it over with the Council of Advisors, ignoring Izanami's dislike for the idea. So that Izanami couldn't blackmail him anymore, Kaoru tasked Lee with killing his own daughter, Koko. Lee was presumably successful. Shortly after Koko was disposed of, Meilan recovered and was forced to abdicate in the favour of Lee, who had gained the favour of the Invoker. Kaoru was also forced to step down, much to his displease. A couple of months later, the Hu-Fung Clan would be attacked by the Aishi Clan, led by Irene Aishi herself. Kaoru fled the base to the Imperial Vaults along with Mai, Lee, Meilan, The Invoker, and many other members of the Black Lotus and clan. Appearance Kaoru is a tall man of a rather athletic build. he has tanned skin, violet eyes, and jet black hair. He has well-defined cheekbones and a goatee. Prior to becoming the husband to Meilan, he wore a light red yukata with black pants and boots. While training to become a sorcerer he wore a dark red robe and cloak, with a black and gold trim. After becoming leader along with his wife, Kaoru wore a flowy dark red silk kimono, trimmed in fluffy black fur. Personality Kaoru is prideful, self-centred, and conniving. he has little to no care for anyone other than himself and a bit of care for those who can help him achieve his goals. He has trouble making long-term commitments and this is shown by his very unfaithful marriage with Meilan. Abilities *'Forbidden Magic' *'Dark Magic' (very weak) Relationships *Akisada Hu-Fung(previously Akagi) - Father; Deceased *Emiri Hu-Fung(née Higashi) - Mother Deceased **Fusako Hu-Fung - Younger Sister; Unknown Fate *Kanna Matsuri - Ex-girlfriend; Deceased **Kotomi Matsuri-Hu-Fung - Daughter; Missing *Kayoko Azhimiku(née Ashitomi) - Ex-girlfriend **Fumihiko Ashitomi - Son *Meilan Hu-Fung - Wife **Weilan Hu-Fung - Sister in-law; Disowned **Lee Hu-Fung - Son **Ren Hu-Fung (disowned); Deceased ***Kaori C. Emiko-Hu-Fung - Granddaughter **Mai Q. Ashitomi(née Hu-Fung) - Daughter ***Zhen Ashitomi - Ex-son in-law ***Xin Ashitomi - Grandson; Missing **Sora Hu-Fung - Son; Disowned *Izanami K. Ozai - Ex-girlfriend **Koko E. Hu-Fung-Ozai - Daughter; Missing *Arata N. Kazoku - Apprentice/Possible Yandere Lover... Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Masters of Forbidden Magic Category:Masters of Dark Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Oni Category:YocaiEmperor Universe